Two Hearts
by Cara Miro
Summary: FINISHED At last... I only changed the summary, but it's still the same story! This story is My First Romance Ultra Maniac style! Pairing: AYUKAJI
1. Worlds Apart

Two Hearts  
Chapter 1 – Worlds apart.  
This is based on the second part of the movie, My First Romance. My First  
Romance belongs to Star Studio, and I don't know to whom Ultra Maniac  
belongs to! Oh whatever! It will be Ayu + Yuta (no magic for those who come  
from the Magic Kingdom) at first but it will be Ayu and Kaji in the end! I  
promise! Maya and Luna will be Yuta's cousins; Tsujiai will be Ayu's best  
friend; and Nina will be Kaji's best friend. (Weird... I changed a lot... Oh ya  
it's a fanfic! I can do anything! Yahoo!  
___________________________*******************_______________________  
Ayu's Point of View:  
"Yuta!", Ayu Tateishi called her boyfriend Yuta Krishima. "Coming Ayu!",  
was Yuta's reply. "We are going to be late for the street party! Hurry up!"  
Ayu screeched at the stairs of Yuta's quarters. "I'm already here, you  
know, take a chill pill, girl..." grunted Yuta as he came down the stairs.  
"Now let's go!" Ayu demanded.  
________________________***************___________________________  
Kaji's Point of View:  
"Yessss!" Go Kaji!" cheered Nina Sakura as her best friend Kaji Tetsushi  
was able to get the ball. "Come on! You can do it! Go Kaji! Go Kaji! It's  
your birthday!" (A/N: That's what my classmates used to say, okay?) "And  
Tetsushi Kaji successfully avoids, Syaoran Li, oh no, here comes Eriol  
Hiragizawa (A/N: Okay, okay, I confess, I got those names from Card Captor  
Sakura. That's my other favorite anime, what would you expect????) but YES,  
Kaji avoids him too. Now he's going for a three point shot! He shoots and  
he...." announced the commentator. "Oh no..., Kaji better make this shot! Only  
5 seconds left!", Nina thought as she crossed her fingers and chewed her  
nails. "KAJI SCORES!" shouted the commentator. "Yahoo!", Nina cheered.  
"Only 1 second left" said the commentator. "ENNNNNNNNK!" buzzed the buzzer.  
"YING DE UNIVERSITY WINS WITH 120 POINTS TO TOMOEDA UNIVERSITY WITH 110  
POINTS! CONGRATULATIONS YING DE! (A/N: Fine, now I got "Ying De University  
from Meteor Garden. My friend was telling my other friend what happened in  
Meteor Garden while I was writing this, okay?)  
________________________***************___________________________  
After a few months:  
Kaji:  
"Come on!" shouted Coach Nishidako, "Kaji, we better win this game!" Kaji  
passed the ball to his teammate, Mimasaka Akira A/N: Don't bother asking  
where I got those names... Fine! I got them from Hana Yori Dango...) Suddenly,  
Kaji's heart felt weird. As Kaji put his hand over his heart, Coach  
Nishidako was already getting angry. "KAJI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH  
YOU?" shouted Coach Nishidako. "Coach, I feel weird," replied Kaji. "Coach,  
I think his heart is failing him again," added Akira. "How do you know  
this?" demanded the coach. "Ask Sakura, Sir." Replied Akira. "Rui Hanazawa,  
call Nina Sakura, NOW!" demanded the coach. Rui did as he was told. "Yes,  
Sir?" Nina asked as she arrived in the gym. "Is it true that Kaji has a  
weak heart?" asked the coach. "Yes, Sir. He has to get a heart transplant  
this time, was Nina's response, "He will have to go to America to get his  
new heart."  
  
Ayu:  
"Come on Yuta," said Ayu, "Let's go to the living room." Yuta got  
suspicious. "Why," asked Yuta, "are you planning something for me?" "Let's  
just go!" was Ayu's reply. They went to dark living room. Suddenly, the  
light went on. "SURPRISE!" shouted Maya Orihara, one of Yuta's cousins.  
"Okay... why this party?" Yuta asked suspiciously. "We want to say good bye  
to you properly before you go to America!" replied Luna Orihara, Maya's  
sister and Yuta's cousin. "Sing for us, Tsujiai!" Nina requested. "Please?"  
asked Maya. "How about 'It Might Be You'?", suggested Luna. "Fine," Yuta  
agreed, "for one last time before I leave." Yuta got the microphone and  
sang:  
Stephen Bishop  
It Might be you  
Time... I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life...  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there would be  
Someone waiting home for me...  
Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you...  
All of my life...  
Looking back as lovers go walking past...  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place  
Would I recognize the face?  
Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it might be you  
So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake  
And we've so much love to make  
I think we're gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time...  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life...  
I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before...  
Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you  
All of my life...  
It's you...  
It's you...  
I've been waiting for all of my life...  
Maybe it's you...  
Maybe it's you...  
I've been waiting for all of my life...  
Maybe it's you...  
Maybe it's you...  
I've been waiting for all of my life...  
  
"Okay, I am done! Ayu, your turn to sing!" Yuta announced. "Argh! Fine."  
Ayu grumbled. Ayu got the mic from Yuta and sang:  
Forever's Not Enough  
Sarah Geronimo  
  
If I would have to live my life again  
I'd stay in love with you the way I've  
been  
Your love is something no one ever can  
replace  
I can't imagine life with someone else  
  
I promise I will share my life with you  
Forever may not be enough it's true  
My heart is filled with so much love I  
feel for you  
No words can say how much I love you so  
  
And if, forever's not enough  
For me to love you,  
I'd spend another lifetime baby  
If you'd asked me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you  
so  
  
They say tomorrow seem so far away  
And now we see that everything can  
change  
My love for you get stronger as  
tomorrow comes  
I know this love will stand the test of  
time  
  
And if, forever's not enough  
For me to love you,  
I'd spend another lifetime baby  
If you'd asked me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you  
so  
  
For you there's nothing I can do  
And never will I ever go  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
  
But if forever ends one day  
I promise you I'll stay  
To show you that my love will never end  
And if, forever's not enough  
For me to love you,  
I'd spend another lifetime baby  
If you'd asked me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
  
And if, forever's not enough  
For me to love you,  
I'd spend another lifetime baby  
If you'd asked me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you  
so  
"So there," Ayu said as she finished, "I did it." "Yay, Ayu!" Luna and Maya  
cheered. "Come on, Ayu," Yuta whispered, "Let's go to the tree house."  
They went out of the house and climbed the tree where their tree house was.  
As they were climbing the tree house Ayu wondered what Yuta was planning.  
When they got to the top of the tree house, Yuta got a box out of his  
pocket and gave it to Ayu. Ayu opened the box to see a silver necklace with  
a heart charm. He took her hand and put it over his heart. "No matter what  
happens, Ayu, this heart beats only for you." "Huh?" Ayu asked. (A/N:  
Figured out what Yuta will do in America yet?)  
  
After 5 months:  
Yuta:  
Yuta was driving a car on his way to the airport when his cell phone rang.  
Unfortunately, it fell on the floor. He didn't see another car was coming  
his way as he picked it up. (A/N: You should get what happened by now.)  
Ayu:  
"No way, Yuta," Ayu said to her best friend Tsujiai Hiroki, "You are so not  
going to look for another date for me. You will be MY date as long as  
Tsujiai isn't here..." "Please, Ayu..." implored Tsujiai, "practically the  
whole male population is already asking me to hook you up with one of  
them." "No way. I'm waiting for Yuta, Tsujiai." A cell phone rings. Ayu  
answers it. "Hello, Maya? What? He – he... it can't be..." "What is it, Ayu"  
Tsujiai asked. "He's – he's dead." Ayu answered as she held on to a post.  
__________________*********************__________________________  
  
So, what do you think? If you didn't figure out what happened to Yuta, or  
what he did in America, I'm sorry. I just followed the movie. But rest  
assured, the heart that beats for Ayu is in a new person! Oh great, I gave  
it away! Oh well, please review! Thank You! 


	2. When Ayu Meets Kaji

Two Hearts:  
  
Hello! It's me again! Sorry if I took a long time to update... Blame my ballet exams, ballet rehearsals, my incoming Elementary Algebra (I suck at Math...), and above all, MY INTERNET IS PREPAID AND I RAN OUT OF LOAD... Oh yea, this story is, like I said in the First Chapter, based on "My First Romance". Before I forget, thanks to all the people who reviewed this story, especially my BFF, Space Density! One more thing, if I made any typographical errors during the first chapter, sorry. That's all I want to say! Bye-Bye! Enjoy the story!  
  
_________________**************************__________________________  
  
Chapter 2: When Ayu Meets Kaji  
  
After One Year:  
  
Ayu Tateishi was driving home from work when her tire went flat. "Ugh!" she thought, "Where do I find someone to help me!" Suddenly, a boy with dark hair and brown eyes, and a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes went to her. "You okay, miss?" the boy asked. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Ayu replied irritably. "Flat tire?" the girl asked. "Yes" was the reply. "We'll fix it," the boy said. "No need. I'll just get a taxi." Ayu said. "How about your car?" the girl asked. "I'll just get someone to pick it up." Ayu said. A taxi showed up and Ayu called it, "Taxi! Taxi!" The taxi pulled up and Ayu came in. "Okay, Nina, what was that about?" the boy asked the girl. "No idea, Tetsushi." was her answer.  
  
After a few hours, in the Kirishima mansion:  
  
"Ayu! Ayu!" Maya Orihara called to Ayu, "The guy to whom Yuta gave his heart to is here." "What's he like?" Ayu asked. "Cute... Cute – Cute – Cute." Was Maya's description. "It's like I feel Yuta in him," interrupted Luna, Maya's sister. "Come on let's go!" urged Maya as she and Luna dragged Ayu to the garden.  
  
In the Kirishima's garden:  
  
"Ayu," Mrs. Kirishima greeted her, "how nice of you to come. Especially today that you'll meet the one whom Yuta gave his heart to." "Where is he, Mrs. Kirishima?" asked Ayu. "Over there, by the sakura tree with his friend." Answered Mrs. Kirishima. Ayu walked over to the sakura tree and there she saw a boy and a girl. "Uhm... excuse me?" Ayu said. "Huh?" the boy said as he turned around. "YOU?!" Ayu and the boy shouted at each other. Mr. Kirishima must have heard them because he said "You know each other already?" "No, Mr. Kirishima, we just met on the road." The boy replied.  
  
After 30 minutes:  
  
"Come," said Mrs. Kirishima, "let's have dinner and let's get to know each other." They all went to the dining room. "Let's start with – " Mr. Kirishima said but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Oh well, Ayu, Kaji, We'll leave you two to chat for a while." Maya and Luna said. "Yeah," Kaji's friend said, "I have to get something from the car."  
  
"We might as well introduce ourselves." Kaji said. "I'll go first," Ayu said to Kaji, "I'm Ayu Tateishi. I'm 23 years old. My hobbies are: making accessories and helping children. " (A/N: I just made the hobbies up cause I forgot how Bianca introduced herself to Enzo and vice versa...) "Do you make accessories for a living or just for fun?" asked Kaji. "For a living, duh. If it were just for fun, would I have to go by car?" asked Ayu "How about you?"  
  
"Well," Kaji began, "I'm Tetsushi Kaji and I'm 24 years old. My hobby is playing basketball." "What do you do for a living?" Ayu asked. "Family business, car exchange. We deal with all sorts of car related things like – " Kaji continued. "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE TIRES DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAR EXCHANGE IS!" Ayu shouted.  
  
"Cool it, Miss." Kaji's friend said as she returned with Luna and Maya. "Calm down, Ayu." Maya said. "What's your name?" Ayu asked Kaji's friend. "I'm Nina. Nina Sakura." was the reply. "Nice to meet you, Nina," Ayu said as she shook hands with Nina, "Unfortunately, I can't say the same to your friend." At this comment, Nina smirked at Kaji. "Too bad for you, Tetsushi!" she said. "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Luna suggested. "Great idea, sis." Agreed Maya.  
  
"So why are we playing 'Truth or Dare', Luna?" Ayu asked. "I'm bored, and we can get to know each other better!" Luna replied. "Okayyy... come on! Let's begin!" Nina shouted. Maya spinned the bottle and it landed on... "Kaji!" Maya said, "I dare you to sing 'Please be Careful with My Heart'." "Fine." Kaji agreed.  
  
Please be Careful with my Heart  
  
Heart Evangelista and (I forgot the guy's name)  
  
If love me like you tell me Please be careful with my heart You can take it, just don't break it Or my world will fall apart  
  
You are my first romance And I'm willing to take a chance That till life is through I'll still be loving you I will be true to you Just a promise from you will do From the very start Please be careful with my heart  
  
You are my first romance (And you are my last) And I'm willing to take a chance (And I'm willing to take a chance) That till life is through I'll still be loving you I will be true to you (And I will be true to you) Just a promise from you will do (And yes I promise you) From the very start (From the very start) From the very start (From the very start) From the very start please be careful with... (I'll be careful with) My heart... (Your heart...)  
  
In the middle of the song, Ayu went out of Yuta's room. (A/N: Just thought you'd like to know...)  
  
After song (Kaji's Point of View)  
  
"Where's Ayu?" Luna asked. "She must have thought Tetsushi's voice was really bad, that's why she left." Nina replied smirking at Kaji. "I'll go look for her." Kaji volunteered and left the garden.  
  
Ayu's Point of View, at the beach behind the Krishima garden:  
  
"Why did Maya make him sing that of all the songs he could sing..." Ayu thought to herself as she walked on the sand. "At last there you are!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Kaji running toward her. "Was my voice really that bad, that's why you walked out?" he asked. "No," Ayu replied, "I just miss Yuta." "Could you please tell me what you used to do with Yuta?" Kaji requested. "Well, Kaji," Ayu began, "we used to teach the neighborhood kids." "What did you teach them?" Kaji asked. "Well, the usual, alphabet, numbers... you get my drift." Ayu answered. "Do they know how to play basketball?" Kaji asked. "No, I don't think so..." she said. "Then, that IS what I'll do." Kaji thought to himself.  
  
_______________________**************************_____________________  
  
How do you think Kaji will be able to get close to those neighborhood kids? Or to Ayu? Hehehe... it's for me to know, and you to find out! Before you go, please review... (If you read this...) 


	3. Getting Close

Angel Heart: Hello... this isn't Ballet Kitty talking right now cause Ballet Kitty is in her ballet class. I'm Angel Heart, Ballet Kitty's cousin. Ballet Kitty should be back soon...  
  
After one hour and thirty minutes:  
  
Ballet Kitty: I'm baaack! Thanks so much Angel Heart for guesting in this part... Sorry for the long update cause I'm going to wrack and ruin because of my Elementary Algebra, ballet lessons, and part – time jobs. Okay, readers, thanks once again for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it! REALLY! Sorry if the lyrics last Chapter were incomplete... Blame Angel heart and her laziness... Curse her...  
  
Angel Heart: HEY! At least I typed your ass lyrics! (Covers mouth then removes it after 5 seconds) Oops! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimers: Ultra Maniac DOES NOT belong to me... Neither does "My First Romance"...  
  
_____________________********************___________________________  
  
Chapter 3 – Beginning to Like You:  
  
After a few weeks, in the neighborhood park (Kaji's Point of View):  
  
"Uhm... may I please have your attention kids?" Kaji shouted over the noise the kids were making. "Well, yes you can, Boss!" shouted a kid from the front row. What the heck do you want from us anyway?" shouted another kid. "I want to teach you how to play basketball." Kaji explained. "This isn't working." Kaji whispered to Nina. "Who sent you here anyway? Are you campaigning or something?" the first kid asked suspiciously. "No. I just want to be your friend..." Kaji replied. "Yea, is that so?" the same kid sneered, "How do you know us anyway?" "Nina," Kaji whispered, "can you please ask Tateishi what to do with these kids at this point?" "Fine, I'll text her." Nina whispered. The text message was something like this: 'Ayu, dis is Nina. Tetsushi wants to knw hw 2 hndle d kids wen dey r suspcting him.'  
  
After a few minutes, a reply... Suddenly, "All of those who sign up will get free uniforms and rubber shoes!" Nina shouted. The effect of that? ALL OF THE KIDS signed up. (What Nina did is linked to Ayu's reply.)  
  
The next day... STILL Kaji's Point of View:  
  
"Okay, the object of the game is to score the most points... Meaning the team to be able to shoot the ball through the ring the most times, wins." (A/N: I'm no good in basketball, so bear with my ignorance of the game... I'm ballet dancer, not a ball player, by the way...) Kaji explained, "is that clear?" "Yes sir!" the kids said. (A/N: In the movie, they called Enzo "Boss" or "Bossing" I forgot...) "Don't call me sir..." Kaji said. "Then what do we call you sir?" a kid asked. "Call me Coach, Coach Kaji, or Tetsushi." Kaji replied. "How about her?" said the same kid pointing to Nina. "Call me Nina." Nina said.  
  
"How do we begin?" asked another kid. "Okay," Kaji ordered, "Group yourselves into 2 teams."  
  
After 15 minutes:  
  
"What next?" asked a kid. "Pick a team captain." Kaji instructed.  
  
After 5 minutes:  
  
"Captains, come here." Nina shouted. The Captains went to Nina. "Okay, the one who can get the ball has to pass it to his teammates. As for the team who didn't get the ball, try to steal the ball from the opposite team." Kaji instructed. The two captains tried to catch the ball as Kaji threw it. Then... you get the idea of the game... (A/N: I only made Kaji's sport basketball because I was watching 5566's My MVP Valentine TV series on DVD. I saw a little basketball games there... And I also watched the UAAP Basketball Season last year. (GO ATENEO!) Other than those, I know nothing about basketball.)  
  
After 5 hours:  
  
Kaji and Nina went to Ayu's jewelry shop in Ying De Mall. (A/N: Couldn't think of a name.) Kaji saw Ayu and a guy were already closing the shop. "Excuse me, Miss Tateishi?" Without looking up Ayu said blandly, "Sorry, we are already closed. Please come back tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning." "That's good. Then I can thank you properly for helping me with those kids." Kaji said. "Huh?" Ayu wondered as she looked to see a smiling Kaji holding out a bouquet of white roses to her. "What are these for?" Ayu asked as she received the roses. "They are a 'thank you' gift for helping me." Kaji explained. "I thought you were already courting her," the guy beside Ayu suddenly said.  
  
"Who's he, Ayu? He's cute." Nina whispered to Ayu while pointing to the guy beside Ayu. "Hiroki, this is Tetsushi Kaji, the guy Yuta gave his heart to, and his friend Nina Sakura. Kaji, Nina, this is Hiroki Tsujiai, my business partner and best friend." Ayu introduced. "Pleasure to meet you." Tsujiai said as he shook Kaji's hand and kissed Nina's. "Nice to meet you too." Kaji said while Nina blushed. "Come on," Nina said, "let's go to Little Italy. There we can chat and get to know each other better."  
  
After 30 minutes:  
  
The group came to an outdoor café just beside Taipei Bay. (A/N: Just made this up.)  
  
After 5 minutes:  
  
When they were all finally seated and they finally ordered, Nina and Ayu did a lot of talking. And I mean A LOT! (They're girls, right... It's natural. * wink *) "So, Mr. Tsujiai," Nina asked, "why did you help Ayu with her business?" "Well, I wanted to help her since she is my best friend and all... And please call me Hiroki, Miss Sakura." Tsujiai said. "Only if you call me Nina." Nina said. "How about you, Nina? What did you do aside from being Kaji's secretary?" Tsujiai asked. "Well, I am also a commercial model and product endorser." Nina replied. "Were you the girl with the moving hair in that shampoo commercial?" Ayu asked. "What shampoo?" Nina joked. "Rejoice, the one with ginseng." Ayu and Tsujiai said. "Yup, I'm the girl the girl there." Nina confessed.  
  
"You're unusually quiet, Mr. Kaji." Ayu observed. And quiet Kaji was indeed. He hasn't said a word throughout the whole conversation. "Sorry, Miss Tateishi. I just have nothing to say about Nina's being a commercial model." Kaji apologized. "Please, call me 'Ayu'." Ayu requested. "If you call me 'Tetsushi'." Kaji said. "Fine." Ayu agreed.  
  
Suddenly, a drop of rain fell on Kaji's arm. "Uh – oh..." Nina murmured, "It's going to rain!" More and more raindrops fell. The rain became very strong that people started running for safety. "Tetsushi, bring Ayu and Nina to safety, I'll go get the car." Tsujiai said while running. "Wait!" Nina shouted while catching up to Tsujiai, "I'll go with you!" "Come on then." He shouted. Then they were both gone.  
  
After 15 minutes: (They are already inside by now...)  
  
Ayu was already shaking with cold and anxiety. "What if they don't make it back in time? What if they drown?" Ayu screeched at Kaji's ear. (A/N: I added a few lines. I wanted to make Ayu freak out a bit and look a bit helpless... I'm so evil.) "Calm down, Ayu!" Kaji whispered. "I'm freezing... I knew should not have worn a sleeveless outfit." Ayu complained. "Here have my jacket." Kaji offered as he took off his jacket and handed it to Ayu. "Thanks." "For what? The jacket?" Kaji asked. (A/N: He is so thickheaded!!!) "No," Ayu replied, "for being here with me..."  
  
The Next Day:  
  
After that incident, Ayu and Kaji began to get close to each other. Ayu taught Kaji how to make accessories for boys, and in return, Kaji taught Ayu how to play basketball and change her tires. (The background music is "Close" by Paolo Santos)  
  
A couple of days after:  
  
Kaji took Ayu to the park because he had a surprise for her. "What are we doing here in the park, Tetsushi?" Ayu asked. "Trust me..." Kaji whispered, "You'll fancy my surprise..."  
  
When they reached the area of the park where the court was, the kids whom Kaji taught to play basketball scurried toward them. "HEY Coach!" they said, when they reached Ayu and Kaji, "Is Miss Ayu your girlfriend?" Ayu and Kaji blushed. "No, he's not my boyfriend." Ayu said. "Don't embarrass me today. I want to see you kids play well!" Kaji ordered. (A/N: Oh you get the idea of a basketball game...)  
  
While the game was happening:  
  
"Ayu?" Kaji whispered, "I have something to ask you..." "What is it?" Ayu asked, curious. "Can I be your angel?" Kaji asked. "You want to be my boyfriend?" Ayu screamed. "Keep it down," Kaji said, "I don't want anyone to hear." "Fine." Ayu said. "To what, keeping it down, or you being my girlfriend?" Kaji asked. "Both." Ayu said. (A/N: I just added this part. I got the angel part from a book I read.)  
  
Later that evening in the Kirishima mansion:  
  
"Auntie," Maya asked, "can I have a boyfriend already?" "No, Maya, you may not and that's final!" Mrs. Kirishima said. "At least Ayu doesn't have a boyfriend..." Luna consoled Maya. "Hate to burst your bubbles, Luna and Maya, but Tetsushi is my boyfriend." Ayu admitted. "Oh my God..." Mrs. Kirishima murmured, gawking at Ayu and Kaji. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Kirishima?" Kaji asked, obviously concerned. "No... no..." Mrs. Kirishima said, shaking her head, "It's just like how Yuta introduced Ayu to us the first time."  
  
The next month:  
  
"Nina," Kaji urgently whispered as he shook her from her sleep one day, "do you think I should tell Ayu how I feel?" "Sure, but do you think she loves you for being you or because you have Yuta's heart?" Nina muttered groggily. "Good point," Kaji said, "but still, I have to know!"  
  
_______________*********************_________________________  
  
Hehehe! A cliffhanger! Do you think he'll tell her? How will Ayu react if he tells? Please review before you go 


	4. I Love you, I love you not

Ballet Kitty: Hello!!! If you didn't like the way my last Chapter was typed, I'm very sorry.  
  
Ming Ju: This chapter is going to make me cry...  
  
Ballet Kitty: Oh shut up Ming! Don't spoil it! Argh! You!  
  
Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac and My First Romance don't belong to me! The only thing that belongs to me is the computer I'm using to write this!!!  
  
Chapter 4: I love you – I love you not...  
  
5 hours after the last thing that happened in Chapter 3:  
  
"Ayu?" Kaji said on the phone, "Can you meet me at the La Sagrada Familia Church later? You will? Okay, meet me there around four! Bye!"  
  
Kaji went to his family's business, Cars for All. "Mom?" he said when he got there, "can I ask you something?" "Sure, Tetsushi, what do you want to know?" Mrs. Kaji said. "Mom," he said, "Did anything change in me?" "What do you mean, son?" she asked. "I'm saying, is there something now in me that wasn't there before I got the new heart?" he said. "No, Tetsushi," Mrs. Kaji said, "You are still the same Tetsushi Kaji."  
  
Ayu's Point of View:  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Ayu asked, "Why did you suddenly call for me?" "Ayu," Mrs. Tateishi said, "Did you notice a change in yourself?" "Not really, Mama, why did you ask?" Ayu said curiously. "Well," Mr. Tateishi said, "Ever since you met Mr. Kaji, or I should say Tetsushi, you have – well... been unusually cheerful. Didn't you vow you would never love again after Yuta?" "What do you mean, Daddy?" Ayu asked. "He's asking if you love him, Ayu!" Mrs. Tateishi said as she gently hit Ayu on the head. "I don't love him." Ayu said. "At least I think I don't." Ayu thought to herself. "Okay, if you say so." Mr. Tateishi said, smirking at her. "No matter what she says," Mrs. Tateishi whispered to her husband, "I'm not buying it." "Same here." Mr. Tateishi agreed.   
  
At the La Sagrada Familia Church:  
  
"Okay, Tetsushi," Ayu said, "What is it that you want to tell me?" "Okay, Ayu," Kaji said, "We've been together for a month, right?" "Yes." Ayu agreed. "Okay, this is it..." Kaji said, "Ayu, I love you." "Are you serious?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think I can love you yet," Ayu said to him, "You do all the things Yuta used to do. You're haunting me! I'm sorry, Tetsushi! I'm really, really sorry!" Ayu ran away from the church crying.  
  
"I should have known," Kaji said bitterly to Nina and Tsujiai when he got home, "She actually just saw Yuta in me!" "Tetsushi," Tsujiai said, "I guess I should have asked her first." "I warned you..." Nina said shaking her head, "But I guess I shouldn't say 'I told you so...'" "But you just did." Tsujiai and Kaji said, glaring at her.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Kaji said. "Uh... don't you think you mean 'Get out'?" Nina and Tsujiai said. "No," Kaji shouted, "I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone." "Okay, we get you, but no need to bark at us!" Nina and Tsujiai yelled.  
  
Kaji walked out of his house. Then he remembered Ayu's words to him. "No... I should have known... She doesn't really love me..." he thought to himself. Then he shouted to the sky, "WHY CAN'T I FIND ANYONE TO LOVE ME FOR ME NOT BECAUSE I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE'S HEART?" he started running.  
  
Running... Running... Running... He ran for five hours. Until... His heart suddenly gave out...  
  
Ayu:  
  
"Ayu," Luna's voice said to Ayu on the phone the next day, "Can you please come with me to visit Yuta's grave before you visit Tetsushi?" "Okay, Luna. I'll go." Ayu said. "I have something important to tell you there." Luna said to Ayu.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
What do you think will happen to Ayu and Kaji's love story? Please review before you go. Sorry if it is very, very short!!! I was sick and busy while typing this!!! 


	5. You're the one I have loved all this tim...

Thanks so much for supporting this story... If anyone supported it... Okay, sorry if my last chapter was so short. I am only finishing this story before I start with my next one. Thanks so much once again.

Chapter 5: You're the one I have loved all along...  
  
Ayu/Luna:  
  
"Ayu?" Luna called Ayu's attention as she was replacing the flowers in Yuta's grave. "Yes, Luna?" Ayu asked. "Why did you reject Tetsushi's love for you?" Luna asked seriously. "I just feel I can't love him yet... I feel so... so... confused about whom to love, Yuta, who is my first love? Or Tetsushi, the one who loves me very much?" Ayu replied.  
  
"Do you even know the reason why Yuta willingly gave his heart to Tetsushi?" Luna critically asked. "I always thought it was because he wanted to help people." Ayu said. "No," Luna corrected, "HE readily gave his heart to Tetsushi because he knew his time on earth was up. Yuta wanted someone to love you even though he was gone."  
  
"Oh, I guess Yuta was just a preview of the person I really love. It's Tetsushi I have been loving all along." Ayu realized. "That's what I tried to tell you. You have been loving Tetsushi through Yuta all this time." Luna added.  
  
In the hospital:  
  
"Doc," Ayu looked at the doctor then at Kaji, "Will he be okay?" "He might die if his heart doesn't recover." The doctor replied, as he left the room. "Tetsushi," Ayu tearfully begged the minute the doctor was out of the room, "Please, please live... Not only for yourself, but also for me..." "I will try my best..." Kaji said softly as he placed his head back on the pillow, "At least you're here with me right now."  
  
After 5 years:  
  
"Ayu," Kaji said on the phone one day, "Can you meet me at the park later? I have something to tell you." "Okay. Sure why not?" Ayu said. "Okay good! Bye!" Kaji said before putting.  
  
At the park:  
  
Ayu and Kaji went to the park and borrowed a dinghy and sailed around the park. "Ayu?" Kaji asked while they were sailing. "Okay, Tetsushi," Ayu demanded. She was already getting impatient about what Kaji wanted to tell her. "Okay, okay. I won't keep the suspense any longer." Kaji said with a smile. "Then tell me, before I really lose my patience." Ayu snapped. "Fine. Ayu? Will you marry me?" Kaji asked as he brought out a ring from his pocket. "Sure. I guess I was meant to be Ayu Tateishi-Kaji." Ayu said as Kaji put the ring on her finger.  
  
(Background Music: **Please be Careful with my Heart**.)

**_The End_**

Okay! That's how it ends!!! I really wanted to write the wedding scene but my cousins want me to start my other stories or they all bite my head of. And in the movie, Enzo doesn't propose to Bianca; I just had to add it because I didn't get their scene in the beach...  
  
If you review, aside from your comments about this story, could you please tell me who want me to feature among these three Star Circle Quest love teams:  
  
A. Hero/Sandara

B. Joross/Roxanne

C. Joseph/Melissa  
  
If you want to tell me which one you like best, please type:  
  
story space letter of love team.  
  
And add this to your review!!! Bye!!!


End file.
